


"I've never seen Star Wars"

by BuckleUpCreampuffs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and he's only kind of in it, and some pretty controversial opinions on star wars, but IDK his name, by which i mean i ranked the star wars movies, carter's dad is here too, there's also star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUpCreampuffs/pseuds/BuckleUpCreampuffs
Summary: She's never seen Star Wars.





	"I've never seen Star Wars"

Carter Grant sat, slouched on his chair, coat buttoned in anticipation of the icy winds outside. He watched the minute hand on the clock face move towards the third hour his father was late to pick him up. Cat breezed into the room, almost as if she sensed the next hour begin to tick by. "I don't understand it, honey, he told me he'd be here at noon."

Carter shrugged. "Maybe his car broke down?"

His mother sounded hesitant before she replied, and careful when she did. "It's possible." A knock interrupted their shared musings. "Here we go." Cat told him, striding over to answer the door, already expressing her displeasure at the situation. She pulled the door open, and turned around, not even looking at the person in the threshold but speaking to them over her shoulder. The footsteps following her confirmed they were listening. "You are three hours late. The one time you volunteer to come for Carter so I don't have to put him on a plane again and-"

"Cat?"

The short blonde froze mid rant. That wasn't the voice of Carter's father. "Kara?" She spun on her heel to be greeted with the smiling face of her former assistant. "What are you doing here?"

The smile became determined in a way Cat had never seen before. "You've never seen Star Wars." She reached into her messenger bag and withdrew a silver, gold and black box that even Cat could place.

Before Cat could begin to formulate a response to the set expression of her former assistant standing in her foyer with a Star Wars box set, her son had run over, excited. "Is that the complete saga!?"

Kara grinned at him. "You bet your a-" Cat raised an eyebrow, and Kara stuttered, "butt it is." While Kara had become more comfortable around Cat in the last year, she hadn't forgotten how to take her cues.

"Mom! Can we can we can we?" Carter bounced on the spot, a plea clear on his face. She shook her head at both of them. "Whenever I want to watch you always duck out. I want to see this with you. Please?" Cat felt her resolve start to waver. Kara leant down and whispered in Carter's ear. He nodded, and suddenly Cat was faced with two almost identical pouts.

And just like that, a determination she'd had since she was Carters age fell apart like raw, paper thin pastry. "Ugh. Fine. But Carter, your dad is due any minute, so be prepared." The boy nodded and ran to the kitchen, presumably for popcorn she'd be finding between the couch cushions for the next week. "Really, Kara?"

"Yes. This is important." Kara replied with absolute sincerity.

Cat shook her head again. "Go. Set it up. Get past the advertisements." Kara bounded to the living room, Cat trailing behind her, followed closely by Carter.

"Okay, so really, you're meant to watch it one to six, but you're a hard sell, so I'm starting with the big guns." Kara said, fiddling with the DVD player. She turned around, holding up a case. "Episode IV. Return of the Jedi."

"That's the best one." Carter added from the chair.

"Nah. Five is best." Kara replied.

Carter shook his head. "What are you talking about? It's four, six, five, seven, two, three, one."

"Oh come on how is two above one?"

"The assassination plot in two."

"But what about the pod race in one?"

Cat was sure this was one of those debates that either of them could argue for hours. "Alright nerds!" Two heads snapped towards her. "Come on. Episode four. Because starting at one is apparently wrong." Both their mouths opened. "I don't want to know why. Just hit play." Kara looked around the living room properly then, and suddenly all of her confidence vanished when she realised the only available seat was on the loveseat next to Cat. Cat rolled her eyes and grabbed the hero by the back of her shirt, pulling her down onto the cushion next to her. Kara smiled bashfully, the tips of her ears going red.

"It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy..." Cat glanced between her son and her... Kara as they read the opening crawl, loud, unashamed, in sync, and probably from memory. She wondered what she had done in her life to be surrounded by such dorks. And then she remembered that she knew every word to The Music Man and should stop being so snarky.

They were barely ten minutes in when a knock came again. Carter ran to the window and glanced out. "Dad's here. Gotta go." He launched himself across the room and practically into his mother's lap, wrapping his arms around Cat's shoulders. She geld him back, gently, like she was worried she would break him. It was rushed, and he pulled away quickly when his father honked his horn outside. Carter's face switched from irritated to pained to controlled slowly enough for Kara to notice, and she offered a sympathetic look. Carter hesitated before leaning in and hugging Kara, too. She gingerly put an arm around his shoulders before his father beeped again. Carter wriggled away and yanked the door open, almost falling in his haste to get to the car. Kara paused the film.

Cat went to the window and watched as the car went around the corner and out of sight. She stood there a while longer, looking out. Her arms folded themselves around her waist, hands burrowing into her stretched out sleeves. Kara sat and debated making an excuse to duck into another room and give the woman a minute alone. Maybe fix them both a drink. Then Kara heard a quiet sniffle. Without thinking, Kara went to her side, standing behind her former boss and sliding her arms over the smaller woman's. It was only then she realised what she had done. "Uh, is- is this o-"

In answer, Cat turned around in her arms and buried her face in the younger woman's shoulder. Her arms drifted along Kara's biceps and came to rest on her shoulders, hands locking behind her neck. Kara's head came down on top of Cat's. "I've seen him off more times than I want to think about. It should be easier by now."

"I don't see how it could." Kara mumbled into Cat's hair.

The grip got tighter, and relaxed shortly after. "Come on. Star wars." Cat muttered. She unhooked her hands and reclaimed her seat, subtly wiping at her eyes. Kara hovered between the loveseat and the now vacant chair, until Cat beckoned her over. Kara sat down next to Cat, who turned to her. "You know if you tell anyone about... anything that has happened in the last twenty minutes I'll have to kill you, right?" Kara chuckled, then nodded. When Cat looked at her expectantly, she hit play.

Cat tried to watch the movie. Really, she did. She loved Leia (Carrie had sent her a signed copy of the Princess Diarist and it was nice to finally understand all of the references) and Harrison Ford in his early thirties was not someone who could easily be ignored. But another person who could not easily be ignored was Kara Danvers, who was an inch away from her. Less, maybe. Every nerve in Cat's body was on fire. When the movie ended Kara got up to switch the disc for the next one, and when she sat back down her arm laid behind Cat's head, and Cat could feel the fire becoming visible on her cheeks.

During the second film Kara could feel herself starting to drift off. Without meaning to, she focused in on the sound of Cat's resting heartbeat. Cat adjusted herself on her seat, leaning back a little. Kara blinked herself alert for the Cloud City scenes and soon that movie was over, too. By then it was seven and Kara was regretting not going straight to sleep after training with Alex last night. Her best assumption was that Cat had made a similar mistake. By the time the fifth instalment was over Cat was almost asleep. She just had the common sense to lean back so she didn't fall on the floor or something equally embarrassing.

Kara attempted to get up and put on the last of the trilogy, but she was stopped by a light weight on her elbow. She sat back, looking over at Cat, who was snoring lightly, a few blonde locks over her face. With her other hand, Kara reached to brush Cat's hair back. Cat made a light noise in her sleep, her neutral face creasing into a frown before smoothing out again. The Kryptonian made one more try at standing. Cat's eyes opened slightly, but she was clearly still half asleep. Cat's arm came up to Kara's opposite shoulder and her head came to rest in the crook of the alien's neck. She moaned lightly and happily as she fell deeper into sleep. Kara froze, hands snapping to her sides.

Lips brushed against Kara's neck. "We're tired. Stop thinking." Kara agreed it didn't sound like a bad idea, and felt her arm slip down to Cat's mid back. She fished for the remote and turned the TV off. They'd watch the last one when they woke up. Her head nodded to the side, landing on top of Cat's, and she felt sleep claim her as the credits rolled.


End file.
